dark secret
by crocket
Summary: had a weird idea so i wrote it, Itsm my reason why Minerva isn't to helpfull to some students, rated m for one scene but think t would be okay


I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters this was just a weird idea that came to me and I bounced of Slytherin66 who thought it would make a nice short story and maybe some smaller ones about Mrs Norris and her growing up

The Hogwarts secret

There is a deep dark secret in Hogwarts now this isn't the normal type of Hogwarts secret this is only known to 3 people and they are not talking. How did this deep dark secret come about well in a way by a rape caused by Sirus Black. Also in a way due to hormones.

Minerva McGonagall sat down her feet ached and she was glad the school term was finished, she decided she needed some kitty time so transforming into her animagus shape she got up and went for a stroll, she should have stayed in human form and gone to bed.

Argus filch was hated and he had just confiscated some parchment he was sure had something on it even though he could not see it. He sat down for his cup of tea and then things went weird.

He woke up and the world looked larger but he didn't think this no he could smell something, something that made him want to, his eyes widened and he shot out the room he was in.

Minerva in her animagus form was washing her self when it hit her, before she knew it she had a randy tom cat hammering away at her, she was in to much of a shock to transform into a human and by the time she was back in her right mind the tom cat was acting like the top cat and she was full.

She slowly reversed her animagus form and stared at the cat that had just and she shivered, she didn't recognise the cat but she was ready to hex it to hell a fellow cat or not. Then she noticed a slight imperfection in the cat and then a couple more they seemed to be growing then all of a sudden Argus filch stood before her contorted in a way that cats and dogs made humans jealous and they both feinted.

"Oh man prongs I wish I could see that gits face when he becomes a cat." James Potter looked at his best mate and laughed "only you Padfoot would mix a animagus a polyjuice potion together and add cat hair, now me I would have added pigmypuff or something equally girly, now if you excuse me Lily just went by and I haven't made my move for the day."

When Minerva and Filch came around they saw each other and passed out again sadly this was bad as they only had 4 hours to use the anti pregnancy potion and they were out for 6 hours.

Minerva couldn't believe it the pain in her stomach kept coming and going it was not there when she was in her cat for and had a sick feeling she knew what this meant one test latter and she knew she was having kittens.

Filch sat there stunned he was going to be a father to a cat or cats, how he hated Potter and his friends as he was sure they were the ones that had done this to him. Minerva wouldn't say anything but if she found proof then hell would freeze over because potter and his friends would be frozen from the belly button down. It was the knowledge that they could be truly mean and the fact she had found out it was Sirius who had done the "prank" that made he never question his guilt, later after James and Lilly's death.

Lilly had come to at the end of her last year and asked her about a polyjuice, animgus potion mix she was going to ask Slugthorn but he was busy with Snape so she came to her head of house, when Minerva asked her why she told her that Sirius had used one on filch and she wanted to know if there had been any nasty side effects, she also wanted Sirius in trouble because he had yet again pinched her work and claimed it as his after changing the name on the homework. Minerva never would forgive him for either incident and was the reason she never backed him against Molly in their arguments. Also why she believed he would betray Lilly and James.

Now you may wonder if this is the big secret nope it's not, the secret was and is Mrs Norris or her full name M inerva, R osalin, S ilvia N orris. M ineva after her mother Rosalin after her grandmother on her mums side Silvia after her dads mum and Norris after the only family member who was kind to Argus when it turned out he was a Squib it was shortened to mrs norris. Mrs Norris had been hard to keep a secret and in fact Voldermort made it easier, Minerva found she had to spend a great deal of time in her cat form, he friends and colleagues told her she eat better and stop hiding in her animagus form (she had told them in her cat form life seemed simpler and she could laze in the sun and feel free from the terror and evil in the world) Mrs Norris had 3 siblings none survived and it broke Argus and Minerva's hearts. It was when Mrs Norris was two that they found that she had been born with near human brains and she could understand but not speak English, latter her mother gave her and her father a medal similar to what the headmaster used to summon the order of the phoenix so she could if she was in trouble summon her mother or her father. Later as she got older she was taught to read and write, well not write as such she had all the letter of the alphabet placed before her in glowing runes and she would tap the ones she wanted with her paws, the tapped letters would glow in the air and her father or mother could read them. Later they found a way to change her help collar so she had limited mental exchanges with her mother and farther.

Much later Mrs Norris was a legend after all she seemed to magically be able to find people out after dark or summon her owner Filch and many other things, It now came about why Minerva never stood up to Snape for his unfair treatment of her students . Quite simply every student (mainly the trouble makers) that had hurt her child she couldn't punish to badly maybe doc points that was it, but when they same students were punished by Snape she would drop comments like how they laughed at his detention as they were to easy and stuff like that, in her own way she was a bit Slytherin as she knew Snape would make them detentions hell for those that hurt her child.

When Harry had come to Hogwarts she was torn and sometimes let her love of her daughter get in the way of things other times it was because the headmaster had asked her not to, then there was the fact that when harry was in trouble so was Ron and as they twins kept dogging her revenge she had to take it out on Ron if that meant the son of the man who had been the best friend of the man that caused her to be raped (cats do not ask for permission or have the same ideas as humans even if she was in cat form she was human so in her mind Sirius set up her rape) then so be it she knew harry was Sirius godson and anything that would hurt Sirius was fine with her. She would one day get her revenge when Sirius was duelling Bellatrix and Bellatrix sent a stunner Minerva sent a soft bludgeoning hex one just strong enough to send him into the veil, She might have had one daughter but that daughter was not human and would be killed if anyone found out, she had also lost 3 other children as far as she was concerned he might of been innocent of betraying Lilly and James but he had hurt her more than any other, in some ways more than Voldermort she had lost her husband to him early in the war but had never had any children with him.

Mrs Norris and Argus had survived many things so had Minerva but one thing nearly ruined it all that thing was Dobby, well Dobby and Winky and maybe at some time that story will be told as well.

Thanks for reading I know it is short but was just some odd idea I had in head. Thanks to Slytherin66 for looking it over.


End file.
